staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 kwietnia 1996
7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Ukraina (2) 7.15 Tance polskie - Śladami Oskara Kolberga: Cieszyńskie 7.35 Notowania 8.05 Tęczowy Music Box 8.35 "Droga do Avonlea" (53/78): "Ojcowie i synowie" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 Dzieło arcydzieło 10.00 Kukułka 10.10 W Starym Kinie: "Dybuk" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1937 r. 105 min.) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Opinie - program publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Szklany dom - telewizyjny magazyn przedmiotów 14.05 Seriale wszech czasów: "Północ-Południe" (18/24) - serial prod. USA 15.00 Honor dla niezaawansowanych 15.15 Grand Prix: Mistrzostwa Zawodowych Par Tanecznych 16.00 Kultura duchowa narodu 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 DTV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dr Quinn" (69) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Matki, żony i kochanki" (9/12) serial prod. TVP 21.05 Zwyczajni niezwyczajni 22.00 Ludzki świat 22.25 Sportowa niedziela 23.10 Bliskie spotkania: Michał Ryszkiewicz 23.40 "Ruch oporu" - film fab. prod. australijskiej (1994 r., 108 min); 1.30 Wokół wielkiej sceny 2.15 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Matki, żony i kochanki" (9/12) - serial prod. TVP 8.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Straszne namiary 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Tomasz Boguś: "Król Momus" 12.05 Świat się śmieje: "Kelner, płacić" - komedia prod. czeskiej (1995 r., 85 min) 13.30 Na tronie - magazyn polityczno-kulturalny Krzysztofa Daukszewicza 14.00 Studio sport: Mecz I ligi piłki nożnej 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Tischner czyta katechizm (7): Wiara bezinteresowna 15.55 Studio Sport: Eliminacje MŚ w motocrossie 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (2) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo 2 18.00 Program lokalny 18.10 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 19.05 Va banque - teleturniej 19.30 "Taz-mania" (4): " Rodzinny piknik" - serial anim. prod. USA 20.00 Godzina szczerości: prof. Bolesław Bachman 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.45 "Te usta, te oczy" - film fab. prod. USA (1980 r., 102 min) 23.30 Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadki 23.40 Bestsellery Dwójki: "Carmen Funebre" - Teatr Biuro Podróży 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Magazyn Jazzowy 0.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Bobaskowo - serial rys. 08.30 Panorama Lubelska 08.35 Nowina: Niedziele z Ewangelią 08.45 Taśmy z dawnych lat 09.00 Liga szkół 09.30 Koncert życzeń 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial prod. TVP 11.00 Niedziela w Trójce 11.30 Wydarzenia - mag. publ. 11.45 Niedziela w Trójce 12.00 Teleks 12.10 Album lubelski 12.40 Spotkania z prof. W. Zinem 13.00 Niedziela w Trójce 13.15 Czterdziestolatek - serial prod. TVP 14.05 Titipuańscy panowie - film rys. prod. austral. 15.00 Teleks 15.10 O czym szumią wierzby - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.30 Kradzież największego brylantu świata - film fab. prod. USA dla młodych widzów 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 17.20 Czerwony karzeł - serial komed. prod. ang. 18.00 PANO RAM A LUBELSKA 18.10 Muzyczna Trójka: The Full Moon Show 19.05 Relacja sportowa 19.30 Mowa ciała - serial dok. prod. franc. 20.00 Nie niepokoić - film sensac. prod. ang. 21.20 Stoper - progr. public. 21.40 Salon 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Ryzykant - serial sensac. prod. ang. 23.10 Relacja z turnieju żużlowego Puchar Pioneer Club 00.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 Jesteśmy 08.30 Klmba. biały lew 09.00 Candy-Candy - serial 09.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 09.30 Klip Klaps 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Młodość Chaplina 11.30 Rzymska wiosna pani Stone - film USA (1961) 13.30 Magazyn 14.30 Dawni wojownicy Aztekowie - serial 15.00 Benny Hill 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem - film USA (1989) 18.15 Koszmarne lata - film USA (1990) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Charlie Grace - serial detekt. USA 21.00 Fandango - film sensac. USA (1968) 22.45 Na każdy temat 23.45 Magazyn sportowy 01.20 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Studio Kontakt (powt.) 8.45 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina Offertorium przeznaczone na II Niedzielę po Wielkiej Nocy - miniatura muzyczna 8.50 Słowo na niedzielę 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wspólnota w kulturze 9.30 Do żródeł Nilu - film dok. 10.00 Muzyczna skrzynka Teleexpressu 10.15 VIP a la carte 10.45 Poranek muzyczny 11.15 Skarbiec - program historyczno-kulturalny 11.45 Przegląd Filmów o Sztuce - relacja z Zakopanego 12.00 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 12.30 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 13.10 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem 13.30 Teatr Familijny: Maria Kruger: Karolcia 14.05 Przegląd Filmów o Sztuce - relacja z Zakopanego 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Biografie: Ostatni zagończyk - film dok. 15.50 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Przegląd Filmów o Sztuce - relacja z Zakopanego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dog City - film dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Kłamstwo Krystyny - film archiwalny 19.20 Dobranocka: Dinobabys 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Przegląd Filmów o Sztuce 21.00 Wielki Bellheim - film niem. 22.50 Program na poniedziałek 23.00 Bezludna wyspa - widowisko rozrywkowe 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 0.10 7 dni - Świat - magazyn spraw międzynarodowych 0.35 Panorama 1.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 08.00 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby - serial anim. 08.25 Odlotowy świat - serial USA 08.50 Zwariowany tranzyt - komedia USA (1992) 10.30 Gwiezdne wrota - film sf USA (1994) 12.30 Dzika Afryka - film dok. 13.30 Trans World Sport 14.15 Kim jesteś - film krótkometraż. 14.30 Liga żużlowa: WTS Wrocław - Polonia Piła lub Włókniarz Częstochowa - Apator Toruń 17.00 Rozstanie - fr. film obycz. 18.30 Siódme niebo 19.30 Kuchnia filmowa - mag. 20.00 Saga o Bess Steed - film obycz. USA (1995) 22.10 Za ciosem - mag. boksu zawodowego 23.00 Ukryta namiętność - film obycz. USA (1994) 00.30 L. 627 - dramat polic. 02.50 Intruz - hiszp. film obycz. left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Sports world 06.30 Pełnym gazem 07.00 Cyrk - program rozryw. 08.50 Filmy dla dzieci 09.50 Namiętności - telenowela wł. 11.00 Disco polo 11.55 Filmy dla dzieci 12.50 Cyrk - program rozr. 14.30 Teleshop 15.00 Colorado Charlie - western 16.50 Filmy dla dzieci 17.50 T and T - serial USA 18.50 Power dance 20.00 Cosi fan tutte - opera wg W. A. Mozarta 23.10 Sekrety nocy 23.35 Power dance 00.45 Cyrk - program rozryw. 02.30 1 + 10 - serial USA 03.30 T & T - serial USA 04.10 film dok 04.35 Sports world 05.00 Pełnym gazem 05.30 Bliżej filmu left|thumb|80x80px 09.05 Telezakupy 09.30 Miecz Aleksandra - film sensac.-przyg. USA (1991) 11.10 Nikt nie jest doskonały - komedia USA (1991) 12.50 Taniec na wodzie - film obycz. USA 14.40 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą - komedia pol. (1993) 16.20 Reporter magazyn Pro Cable 16.50 Denver - senal dla dzieci 17.30 Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz - film dla dzieci 18.00 Słoneczna Floryda - serial dok. 18.30 Polskie kreskówki dla dzieci 19.00 Video Vibration - muzyka 19.30 BFMM (Bardzo Fajny Magazyn Muzyczny) 20.00 W pyle i we krwi - film hist.-obycz. 21.30 Wieczór jazzowy 22.20 Della Fever - film obycz. USA 23.50 Miecz honoru - film sensac. USA 01.25 Muzyczne dobranoc left|thumb|80x80px 08.20 Filmy rysunkowe 12.35 Człowiek z gór - serial przygodowy USA 13.30 Daktari - serial USA 14.25 Odyseja kpt. Cousteau - serial dok. 15.25 Protokół - komedia USA (1984) 17.05 Nowe przygody Supermana - serial sf USA 18.00 Babylon 5 - serial sf USA 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn nauki i techniki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 20.00 Oskarżeni - dramat USA (1988) 22.10 Dwójka z Palm Beach - serial krym. USA 23.10 Gra ze śmiercią - film karate left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 Dla dzieci 10.35 V.R. Troopers - serial 11.00 Detektyw Hammer - serial 11.55 Disney - reportaż 12.15 Patrol BRAT - film przyg. USA 13.55 Drużyna A - serial USA 14.50 Mantis - serial USA 15.45 SeaOuest - serial sf USA 16.45 Policjanci z kosmosu - serial 17.45 Magazyn przyjaciół zwierząt 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Na pomoc: Relacje z akcji ratunkowych - H. Meiser 20.15 Mecenas Martin Berg: W imieniu sprawiedliwości - niem. miniserial krym. 22.10 Spiegel TV 23.00 Czarnobyl - reportaż w 10. rocznicę katastrofy (cz. 1) 23.50 Wiatr to oczyści - reportaż left|thumb|80x80px 07.05 Star Trek - serial sf USA 08.45 Nie jesteśmy aniołami - komedia prod. USA (1955) 10.40 Mściciel - western prod. USA 12.15 Kaganiec - kom. prod. niem. 14.00 Viva Max - komedia prod. USA 15.45 Ashanti - film przyg. prod. szwajc. 18.00 Charlie Grace - serial USA 18.30 Wiadomości 19.00 Ran - piłka nożna 20.00 Sąd przysięgłych - serial sensac. prod. niem. 22.00 Wieczór z Peterem Ustinovem 23.30 Spiegel TV 00.00 24 godziny 00.30 Opowieści z krypty - serial USA left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 Sport motocyklowy - GP Japonii 09.00 Tenis - Turniej ATP męźczyzn w Tokio - gra finałowa 10.30 Bieg maratoński - Londyn 12.30 Sport motocyklowy - GP Japonii 14.00 Tenis - live: Turniej ATP mężczyzn w Barcelonie - finał 15.30 Kolarstwo: Liege - Bastogne - Liege 16.00 Hokej na lodzie - MŚ w Austrii: Czechy-Słowacja 18.30 Sport motocyklowy - GP Japonii 19.00 Hokej na lodzie - MŚ w Austrii: Niemcy - Rosja 20.00 Hokej na lodzie - MŚ w Austrii: Finlandia - Norwegia 22.30 Sport motocyklowy - GP Japonii 00.30 Hokej na lodzie - MŚ w Austrii: Niemcy - Rosja (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Film o piratach - komedia austral. (1982) 10.00 Czempioni - dramat USA (1984) 12.00 Palooka - film obycz. USA (1934) 13.30 Entertainment Now 14.00 Zostań na tej fali - komedia USA (1992) 15.55 Liga włoska 18.00 Otchłań - thriller USA (1989) 20.20 Dramat w Andach - dramat USA (1993) 22.30 Bez skrupułów - thriller USA (1993) 00.05 Magazyn narciarski 1995/96 00.35 Opowieści z Hollywood left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 Shooting Video History 6.30 Watt on Earth 6.45 Chucklevision 7.00 Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde 7.15 Count Ðuckula 7.35 The Tomorrow People 8.00 Incredible Games 8.25 Blue Peter 8.50 Grange Hill 9.30 A Question of Sport 10.00 The Best of Pebble Mill 10.45 Best of Anne and Níck 12.30 The Best of Pebble Mill 13.20 The Bill 14.15 Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde 14.30 Gordon 14.40 Chucklevision 14.55 Avenger Penguíns 15.20 Blue Peter 15.45 The Really Wild Show 16.15 The International Antíques Roadshow 17.00 The World's at War 18.30 Castles 19.00 999 20.00 Henry Iv Part 21.30 Shakespeare on the Estate 22.25 Songs of Praise 23.00 Dangerfield 0.00 Engineering Materials: Hidden Power 0.30 The History of Maths 1.00 Immigration, Prejudice and Ethnicity 2.00 Customer Care Secret Servíce 4.00 Suenos left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 The Fruitties 5.30 Sharky and George 6.00 Spartakus 6.30 The Fruitties 7.00 Thundarr 7.30 The Centurions 8.00 Challenge of the Gobots 8.30 The Moxy Pirate Show 9.00 Tom and Jerry 9,30 The Mask 10.00 Two Stupid Ðogs 10.30 Scooby and Scrappy Doo 11.00 Scooby Doo - Where are You? 11.30 Banana Spiíts 12.00 Look What We Found! 12.30 Space Ghost Coast to Coast 12,45 World Premiere Toons 13.00 Superchunk 15.00 Mr T 15.30 Top Cat 16.00 Toon Heads 16.30 Two Stupid Dogs 17.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 17.30 The Mask 18.00 The Jetsons 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Closedown left|thumb|80x80px 19.00 Pride and Prejudice, 1940 21.15 Coma, 1978 22.15 Heaven With a Gun, 1969 0.05 That Sinking Feeling, 1979 1.40 Pride and Prejudice, 1940 5.00 Closedown left|thumb|80x80px News and business throughout the day 6.30 World News Update 11.30 World Business This Week 12.30 World Sport 15.30 World Sport 16.30 Science & Technology 19.00 World Report 21.30 Future Watch 22.00 Style 22.30 World Sport 23.00 World View 23.30 Late News 0.30 Crossfire 1.00 Prime News 1.30 Global View 2.00 CNN Presents 4.30 Showbiz This Week left|thumb|80x80px 16.00 Battle Stations: Seawings 17.00 UFO and Close Encounters 18.00 Natural Born Kíllers 19.00 Ghosthunters 19.30 Mysterious World 20.00 The Secret of the Templars 21.10 Mysterious Oniverse 21.40 Mysteríous Universe 22.00 In Satan's Name 23.00 Lost ín Time 0.00 Closedown left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 US Top 20 Video Countdown 9.00 Video-Active 11.30 First Look 12.00 News 12.30 Sports 13.00 Michael Jackson Weekend 16.00 Star Trax 17.00 European Top 20 19.00 Greatest Hits By Year 20.00 7 Days: 60 Minutes 21.00 X-Ray 22.00 Beavis & Butthead 22.30 Unplugged 23.30 Níght Videos left|thumb|80x80px News and busíness throughout the day 5.00 Weekly Business 6.30 Winners 7.00 Inspíration 8.30 Combat at Sea 9.30 Russia Now 10.00 Super Shop 11.00 The McLaughlin Group 11.30 Europe 2000 12.00 Talking with Frost 13.00 NBC Super Sport 16.00 Meet the Press 17.30 Voyager 18.30 The Best Of The Selina Scott Show 19.30 Peter Ostinov; The Mozart' Mystery 21.00 NBC Super Sport 22.00 Best of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 23,00 Best of Late Night With Conan O'Brien 0.00 Talkin' Jazz 0.30 The Best of The Tonight Show With! Jay Leno 1.30 Best of The Selina Scott Show 2.30 Talkin' Jazz 3.00 Rivera live 4.00 The Best Of The Selína Scott Show left|thumb|80x80px News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 9.00 Sunrise Continues 10.00 Sunday with Adam Boulton 11.30 The Book Show 12.30 Week in Review - International 13.30 Beyond 2000 14.30 Sky Worldwide Report 15.30 Court Tv 16.30 Week in Review. International 17.00 Live at Five 18.30 Adam Boutton 19.30 Sportsline 21.30 Sky Worldwide Report 23.30 CBS Evening News 0.30 ABC World News Sunday 1.30 Sunday with Ádam Boulton 2.30 Week in Review - International 4.30 CBS Weekend News left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Annie of Green Gables, 1984 8,00 Stage Stuck, 1958 10.00 Super Mario Bros, 1993 12.00 The Avaltor, 1985 14.00 Kiss Me Goodby, 1982 15.45 The Secret Garden, 1993 17.30 Super Mario Bros, 1993 19.15 Baby's Day Out, 1994 21.00 Murder One - Chapter Sixteen 22,00 Cool and the Crazy, 1993 23.30 The Movie Show 0.00 Flesh and Bone, 1993 2.05 Wilder Napalm, 1993 3.50 Getting Gotti, 1994 left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Hour of Power 7.00 Undun 7.01 Delfy and His Friends 7.25 Dynamo Duck 7.30 Gadget Boy 8.00 M M Power Rangers 8,30 Action Man 9.00 Ace Ventura 9.30 The Adventures 10.00 Skysurfer 10.30 Teenage Mutant Hero 11.00 Double Dragon 11.30 Ghoul-Lashed 12.00 The Hit Mix 13.00 Star Trek 14.00 The World War 15.00 Star Trek: Voyager 16.00 World Wrestling Fed. Action Zone 17.00 Around the World 17.30 M M Power Rangers 18.00 The Simpsons 19,00 Beverly Hills 90210 20.00 Star Trek: Voyager 21.00 Star Trek: Voyager 22.00 Highlander 23.00 Renegade 0.00 Seinfeid 0.30 Duckman 1.00 60 Minutes 2.00 Sunday Comics 3.00 Hit Mix Long Play Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC Super Channel z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky News z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1996 roku